I Spy With My Little Eye: Chameleon
by GreekGeekLover
Summary: Chameleon top spy, master of disguise Leaves G.A to spy on her home without so much of a trace. She is so hard to find, but how come Zach Goode is able to track her down, maybe because she kidnapped Liz? Now she has to deal with her past friends, take down the Circle and even deadlier forces and not go back to her past life. She's deadly. Any mistake, you could risk your life. R
1. Chapter 1

Cameron Morgan was my name. I changed it to Chameleon, regular old codename I had before I left Gallagher Academy. All the things they taught there were so childish and stupid. Even a little kid could handle their missions. I ran away the day after, without a hint on where I was. My cell had blown up like crazy, calls from Macey, Bex, and Liz, even Zach. I threw my phone in a fountain, got a new one and changed my number. I was no longer Cammie. I was more focused on my missions, I didn't need help, nor did I get caught. I was a fox, the lone fox.

I sighed and kicked my feet up on the coffee table. I pulled my phone from my jean pocket to see if I was assigned any new missions. Blank. Nada. Zippo. Squat. So I had nothing to do for now. I put my phone back in my pocket and got up. I stretched making a few pops and cracks from my back. What was I to do? Maybe I could catch more information on Gallagher Academy. Last time I heard about it they were planning to track me down, like that would work.

Walking into my room I changed into my black tank top, really short denim shorts, leather jacket, and my regular sneakers. I grabbed the keys off the counter and shut the door of my apartment. I was going to pay Gallagher Academy a little visit.

X

"Now girls, you have to be careful out there. You have no idea what Cameron is capable off. She is a master of disguise." Headmistress Rachel Morgan warned as she paced in front of their classroom.

"She can't be that tough if she ran-away." One girl sneered. Tina W, the gossip girl, the one who can make a lie into a big juicy story.

Rachel cast a glare at Tina. "I wouldn't judge her."

A loud beeping sound was heard throughout all the school. "CODERED, CODERED, CODERED, CODERED!" The machine shouted in a monotone voice.

"Girls get to the nearest exit! This is not a drill." Joe Solomon snapped at everyone.

All the girls scattered out the room and down the stairs into the safe zone. The teachers counted to make sure everyone went into the basement, before following them.

I made sure that everyone evacuated the room before I used the old secret passage. "Don't they know how to welcome a girl at her own school?" I said sarcastically to myself. I ran to the door, looked to see if anyone was coming, before I ran to the desk. I pulled my bobby pin and began picking the lock of desk. I'm sure there were hidden documents in here. And as soon as I get my hands on them, then they would be doomed.

The bobby pin was jammed in, and I couldn't unlock the door because it broke in half. "Damn." I murmured. I kicked it hard, it didn't work either, and then I heard heels clicking against the tile floor. I better get out of here fast, but I couldn't leave without the documents. I growled and kicked and kicked and kicked. I had to get this desk open. Out of luck, after one last kick the thing opened. I grabbed the five folders and shut the desk closed. I was too far away from the passage, the doorknob jiggled. Dammit. I jumped on the desk and pushed the top of the ceiling open, thank you. I climbed in and carefully placed part of the ceiling where it was.

"Girls, its safe here you can come in." I heard my own mother say. More feet walked into the room and chairs scraped against the floor, I always hated that sound as a kid. I opened the ceiling top again, just a little inch to see what was going on. My other bobby pin slid from my dirty blonde hair and fell on the floor. Crap. My mom looked up along with the other students, but I backed into the darkness so they couldn't see me.

"Liz, would you like to go up and see what's going up there." Of course my mom would choose Liz. Because she is extremely skinny, I scooted back; farther than I was as my old blonde friend climbed in. She surveyed the area with her brown eyes, and she crawled closer where I was. I turned the corner and waited there, if she caught me, then I would have no choice to fight her.

"I can't see anything!" Liz shouted down to my mom.

"Keep looking," Rachel snapped.

Liz continued to crawl, getting closer and closer to me. I got out a rope that I tied around my waist like a belt and a roll of duck tape. All of a sudden Liz was looking at me with wide eyes. "Cammie?" She whispered. "Oh my god, it really is you-"

I rolled my eyes and put my hand over her mouth, sometimes she reminded me of Bex. Chatterboxes. I wrapped the rope tightly around her body in case she tried to pull any moves, and placed the sticky layers over her mouth. I kicked the other split part of the ceiling, leaving a big enough hole, and jumped right down. I landed right in front of everyone, not exactly part of my plan, but I'll take credit.

The girls in the room whispered to each other, "Is that actually Cammie," or "What is headmistress going to do?" But some mostly screamed and reached to get Liz from my grip.

I faked a smile and waved. "Well hello ladies. Sorry to be dropping in. (Ha-ha I crack myself up) but I best be going. Right, Liz?"

Liz tried to speak which only sounded like, "MMMHPM MHPPPHIIMM!"

My mom stood in front of me. Her gun pointed at me with a creasing glare. Since when did my mom have a gun? Whatever. "Don't you dare move! Or I will be force to shoot you!"

On the inside I was laughing to death. My own mother threatening to shoot me, I pulled out my gun and pointed to her as well. She may have thought I wouldn't shoot her, but I'm no longer the same good girl. I saw a window behind me; I slowly walked backwards and tugged on Liz's waist.

Joe Freaking Solomon opened the door with about five guys in black suits. I kicked the window open, without taking my eyes off my mom. "Cameron, I suggest you put Liz down and get on your knees. We don't want to do this the hard way."

"Well those options seem intriguing, but Liz and I have a plane to catch." I smiled and jumped on the rail of the window. We were about 10 feet up, one level away from the roof.

"Fire!" Joe shouted.

The men pulled out guns and began to shoot, even my mom shot at me. They had terrible aim. I mockingly saluted them, before falling backwards. Liz was freaked out; I forgot I had my arm around her waist. I looked up; my helicopter was still hovering in place, thank you autopilot. I pulled out my grappling hook and shot upwards. It curled around the rail of my helicopter, I pressed the button and it began pulling us up. When I got on, I pulled Liz up in the helicopter and slid the door shut.

I ripped the duck tape up, making Liz scream. I covered my ears. "Can you shut the hell up already?"

"I wouldn't have screamed if you didn't rip the tape off!" Liz snapped at me. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked.

I gave her a clueless look. "What do you think? I'm here to kidnap you."

"Why?"

"Because you got in the way of my plans, so you're going to be stuck with me for a little while." I said offhandedly and checked my nails as if I didn't care about this conversation, which I didn't.

"Why'd you leave? Don't you know that everyone misses you? All you friends-" I held up my hand to keep her from blabbing. I check my nails on my left hand though.

"They are no longer my friends."

"Cammie."  
"My NAME is no longer Cammie either. Its Chameleon get it right." I said coldly. I sighed as she continued to blab again. I covered her mouth with a new strip of duck tape, and sat in the pilot seat. I glanced at the documents in the Co-Pilot seat. They must be very important; I bet my mom realized they were already gone.

I looked at Liz in the mirror to see she was making sounds, trying to get my attention. I easily flew the helicopter around in the sky.

"I hope you know how to swim with a rope tied around you." I said coldly making Liz's eyes widen.

This should be good.

**X**

**I hope you enjoyed this. I had a fun time writing this. I absolutely Adore GG. Im so stoked for GG6. Anyway Please read and review, and don't worry Zach will be coming up soon :D till next time, probably tuesday depends on how many reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Bye**

**-Lilith**


	2. Chapter 2

We finally made it back to my own HQ, that I made an old friend build. Liz was freaking out as usually with those annoying screams. Let me tell you I used ten strips of duck-tape and it wasn't easy because she kept jerking her head around, so I got her eyebrow, chin and somehow her eye.

I carried her into the lounging part and fell face first on the bed. I was so flipping tired.  
"Are you going to untie me now, Chameleon?" Liz hissed out my name as she moved in place. I smiled. Part of me wanted to untie her, but I couldn't be nice. She was part of my past; I wasn't going to let anyone in my life again.

"No. Why don't you untie yourself, Elizabeth?" I snapped at her. She muttered something under her breath, but I was too lazy to reply back. The documents were scattered on my coffee table, I may as well take a look.

I sat upside down and grabbed the five folders. Opening one, I scanned the first page, lazily. It was just a small intro about what the document was about. Interesting. About the Circles, okay this should be good. "What are you doing?" Liz asked as she tried to stand up, but fell back down on her butt.

"None of your business." I said coldly as I continued to read. Ms. Goode. How come that last names sounds so familiar. I continued to read, everything my mom and Joe and Aunt Abby kept from me was all in the document. These folders held all the answers that I wanted to know.

"Hungry, Liz?" I asked. I may not be on good terms with Liz, but that doesn't mean I was going to let her starve to death.

"Yes." She said in a snip tone. She's lucky I'm being nice right now. I put the white paper back in the folder and dropped it on the coffee table, before turning into the kitchen. "Don't do anything stupid!" I called out.

Liz didn't respond. As long as she is alive, then I'm fine. I need her, for now. When I don't then I don't care if an enemy kills her or I kill her. She'll be gone from my life, so it won't bother me.

As I got out bread, meat, lettuce, tomato and mayo, I felt a strange pain in my heart. I clenched my skin, it hurt so much, and boom it disappeared. Was it telling me the pain my so-called friends when I left them? Whatever, I shrugged the tension out of my shoulders and began making sandwiches for Liz and I.

I walked back in the room and saw Liz staring at the documents. "What the hell are you doing?" I snapped at her. Liz jumped. I scared her, serves her right for snooping in the stuff I stole.

"Oh you know just tying around!" Liz said. Okay maybe I deserved that when I made the puny remark at her school. Still, that's my trademark. I placed the plates on the table and grabbed the folders; I placed them high on a shelf where Liz could not reach. This I knew for sure.

"You stole that from Joe Solomon didn't you?" Liz asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No he just gave it to me saying it had no use. Here." I sat the plate of food on her lap and dug into mine. She gave me a blank look, looked down at her sandwich, and then back at me.

"What?" I asked

"Can you untie me so I can eat?" She said like it was the obvious thing. I took a bite out of my sandwich, and pretended that I didn't hear her. Hey, she's lucky I even made something for her.

"If you don't then I'm going to keep screaming again!" She warned.

I rolled my eyes, and untied half of her body so that she could only move her arms. "After your lunch I'm tying you back up." I said, before finishing my meal. I placed the plate under the table and got out the documents. I was so glued on this information, but the name Goode kept appearing. I was confused, that name was so familiar, but I can't remember. I pondered in my head. Of all the people I fought with, became friends, or just met. Who had the name Goode?

I glanced at my past blonde friend; it looked like she was trying to loosen the rope. I sighed. "Even if I untie you, what are you going to do?"

"Call for help." She breathed.

"Don't have phones here. I don't pay the bills, other than mortgage." I replied casually, my eyes still glued to the documents.

"Then I'll run and get help!"

"I have a gun and more deadly weapons. I don't think that would be the smartest move."

"I-I'll jump out the window!" She declared.

"That's a fifty foot drop you and I both know that you wouldn't survive that." I said.

"Uh…."  
"As amusing as this is. I suggest you sit your butt down and don't move." I warned. She didn't listen and kept trying to loosen the rope. I sighed and got up, bending down at her level, and tied the rope even tighter around her.

"Hey that's too tight!" She exclaimed.

"Well if you had listened to me, then we wouldn't have this problem now would we?" I smirked at her. Her face expression was so obvious: annoyed. She didn't respond. I checked the time. 4:20pm. "Okay young lady time for bed." I teased.

"We are the same age," she remarked, "And it's only 4."

"Yes, but I don't want to be annoyed by you." I said coldly.

All of a sudden my door was kicked down, and my windows broken into. About twenty men ran in with their weapons in view.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath.

"Cameron Morgan you are under arrest!" One of them said. All of their eyes covered by black sunglasses, like in those cliché movies. I gave a bored expression, I was scared on the inside, but I couldn't show it.

"No really?" I said sarcastically. I threw Liz over my shoulder, and carried her to where the documents were; I grabbed them and started to walk backwards. Then more guards appeared behind me, I was trapped. Or so they thought.

"I hope you don't mind me using you as a weapon." I whispered down to Liz. I noticed the guards had G.A. on their suits. Easy.

I harshly tugged Liz. "Alright! You better not shoot, I have a hostage and if you shoot me, you are putting Elizabeth Sutton's Life at risk." I snapped at all of them, spinning around for them to see the red face blonde.

I walked closer, and one of them cocked their gun. Okay so if the wanted a fight they would get one. I grabbed Liz's waist with both hands and rolled her towards them like a bowling ball. I guess they weren't expecting that because of a lot of them fell. I turned to face another guy who shot; I easily back-flipped away from it and grabbed his gun. I kicked him in the shins and head-butted him. To finish this guy off I spun him around and then flipped him into the others. I just needed the front door clear.

I picked up Liz murmuring a "Sorry" before snatching out my gun. As they started to shoot, I started to shoot at them. I dragged Liz out, shockingly avoiding a few bullets. But one got me on the right arm. I let out a howl and clenched my right arm, but I had to keep going.

I dragged Liz with my left, down the stairs; I couldn't take the helicopter that would be easy to spot. Clear from the sky, hahaha. The truck my father left for me, before he…died. But I'll get into details later.

I ran down the stairs, or least I tried, with a bloody arm and carrying a girl was kind of hard to do.

I opened the door and tossed Liz into the passenger seat. The guards were running down behind me, I tried hot-wiring the truck. It kept making weird noises. Come on come on. I kept moving the wires around. Please work. Then the truck's engine makes a RUMMMM sound. Yes. As one of them try to open the door, I pressed all the way down on the gas, not caring if I ran the guy's foot over. I was happy to know that I lost them after a long mile drive.

I ran a hand through my blonde hair and looked at Liz. "Sorry about that." I said.

"That was scary." Liz admitted, "I haven't seen anything like that."

"Whatever. It is what a spy has to do." I said like it wasn't important.

The documents were spread on Liz's lap. Goode.

"Hey, do you know a person name Goode?"

"Good?"  
"No. Goode!" I said and pronounced it slowly. "With an e."

She narrowed her eyes. She mostly did that when she thinks about something long and hard. "Zachary Goode."

"Zachary Goode!" I exclaimed and almost slammed on the breaks, making the guy behind me honk. In return I flipped him off. Can't you see that I'm wanted? Oh wait, no.

"Zachary Goode went to Blackthorn Academy for boys, he is a excellent spy." Liz explained.

He had the same last name of the Goode in the document.

I grinned. "What do you think about paying Zachary Goode…..a visit?"

* * *

**Quick Note Adopted will be up shortly along with the others. I'm continuing my first story on fictionpress, under the same account name so if you see me, don't be afraid to say hi :D**

**-Lilith**


End file.
